Absolute
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Verdades não existem. - Hermione Granger


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **XXVII Chall Relâmpago do 6v mestrado pela Dark. Tema: mentira.

**Ship:** Hermione Granger

**Capa:** por Dark, assim como o ouro - links no meu perfil

**Sinopse:** Verdades não existem.

**Spoiller: **7

**Beta:** no one

**Finalização: **19 de abril de 2009

**Quantidade de capítulos: **1

**Absolute**

Mentiras não existem.

Assim como não existem verdades.

Não existe o bem ou o mal. Não existe o sempre ou o nunca. Não existe o certo ou o errado.

Demorou. Demorou muito, mas eu entendi.

Não existe o absoluto.

O absoluto é infantil. É aquilo que os pais, Deus e as regras da escola nos dizem. Não pode, não deve, faça isso ou aquilo, porque é o certo.

Não deviam contar mentiras para crianças.

.

Quando eu era criança, meus pais me diziam que éramos uma família feliz, e que seria sempre assim.

Eu não sabia que "sempre" não incluía minha ida à escola.

Quando meus próprios filhos, tantos anos depois, receberam um a um o convite para estudar em Hogwarts, eu, que já sabia do que se tratava, senti meu coração apertar com a estimativa da separação.

E agora me pergunto como alguém, que absolutamente não sabia nada acerca de quem eram aquelas pessoas ou aquele mundo ou tudo o que se relacionava à magia, pôde permitir que sua única filha, de apenas onze anos, tomasse um trem sem destino estipulado.

Talvez eu não soubesse, mas mesmo insistindo para que meus pais conhecessem meus amigos, conhecessem os meus lugares, os meus trabalhos e a minha vida, eles haviam simplesmente aberto mão de mim exatamente naquele instante.

E eu já não sabia se era certo ou errado mandá-los para um outro país sem memória, como eles haviam me mandado um dia.

Era para a segurança deles. E isso não era uma mentira, era somente algo que eu repetia para mim mesma.

.

Quando Ron Weasley me disse que eu era um pesadelo, ele não estava mentindo.

Quando ele constatou que eu era uma garota, havia tanta sinceridade em sua voz que não havia como negar sua surpresa.

Foi difícil admitir, mesmo que somente para mim, que ele tinha alguma importância na minha vida. Foi difícil tentar ignorar seus gestos, seus olhos e todo o seu esforço em _me_ ignorar. Sua presença era talvez o que eu tinha de mais real e mais constante em minha vida por anos, e mesmo que tivéssemos tanto de diferente, ele estava ali.

E esteve comigo até o fim, quando eu percebi que limitações do que ele é não me importam. O que eu sinto por ele é tão verdadeiro que passou ileso por uma guerra.

Mas ele nunca disse que me ama. E o silêncio simplesmente não pode ser classificado.

.

Eu sempre achei que poderia ter uma certeza depois que o conheci: Harry estaria ali.

Ele morreria. Ele lutaria. Ele nos abandonaria. Ele mudaria. Ele venceria.

Eram hipóteses que não mudariam o fato de eu estar ao seu lado. Sempre. Porque ele precisaria de mim, qualquer que fosse o caminho que ele escolhesse. Não é isso que amigos fazem?

Não é?

E Harry é talvez o maior absoluto. _Sempre_ perseguido. _Nunca_ tranqüilo. _Verdadeiramente_ condenado pelas _mentiras_ de tantos. Aquele que nasceu para vencer pelo _bem_ todo o _mal_ que nos cerca.

Eu não via nada disso em seus olhos, em seus pesadelos, em sua fala perdida. E eu quis que ele percebesse o quanto havia de irreal nisso tudo, para que ele pudesse se sentir um pouco mais um menino, o meu amigo.

O medo que eu tinha de perdê-lo era o mesmo que não me deixava acreditar totalmente nisso.

E, quando o fim chegou, ele teve que caminhar sozinho, pois nem mesmo eu consegui ver do que ele precisava.

E eu pude chorar todas as minhas esperanças quando o abracei depois da batalha final.

.

Eu não saberia dizer quais são as coisas essenciais na minha vida. Quais aquelas que marcaram minha história o suficiente para fazer de mim a mulher que eu sou. Dizer "isso" ou "aquilo", "a guerra" ou "a escola" ou "meu casamento", é me limitar.

É criar uma história para crianças contando quem eu sou, o que eu fiz, como eu vivi, para onde eu vou. Histórias infantis são simplificações da vida, verdades transformadas em faz de conta para te ensinar como viver segundo o "certo" e o "errado".

Eu não sei quantas mentiras eu já contei. Não sei quantas eu repeti porque queria acreditar. Não sei quantas verdades eu realmente desacreditei. Eu não sou tão frágil quanto conceitos absolutos.

Cresci demais.

**FIM**

**NA: Cara, se eu disser que sempre quis escrever sobre a Mione, vocês acreditam? .-.**

**Espero que gostem ^^**

**Beijos e comentem!**


End file.
